1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform, and in particular, a height adjustable platform suitable for supporting a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally flushing toilets include a toilet bowl having an upper rim onto which is affixed a hinged top forming a seat base for a user, and a water cistern containing a reservoir of water for flushing purposes forming a seat back. The toilet bowl is typically secured to a floor surface at its base end, with its rear abutted against a wall. A soil pipe exits the rear of the toilet, which is usually routed downwardly through the wall of a building to join a mains sewer.
Toilet bowls tend to be universal in height, with the seat typically being in the region of fifteen inches from floor level. This standard height of the toilet bowl is selected as being the optimal height for use by a majority of users. However, this height can cause problems for certain groups of users, for example, those with physical disabilities, or elderly users with limited mobility, for whom manoeuvring from the standing to the seated position, and vice versa, can be difficult. For such users a relatively taller toilet bowl is desirable to reduce the distance by which they must lower themselves to the seated position, so that they may descend and rise from the sitting position more easily.
It is known in the prior art to provide a toilet seat riser, in the form of a generally U-shaped block with a height that is relatively greater than conventional toilet seat, which is fitted to the upper rim of the toilet bowl thus effectively raising the height of the toilet bowl. Such risers are often constructed of a padded fabrics materials for improved comfort, and can optionally include a hinged lid to allow installation in substitute of the existing toilet seat.
However, a number of problems are experienced with conventional seat riser apparatus. In the first instance, seat risers tend to be offered in a range of standard heights, meaning that a user is restricted to a height that may not be optimal for their condition. Seat risers are available in which the height of the riser, and so the height added to a toilet bowl, is adjustable in use. However, the height is typically adjustable only in discrete increments, for example, in increments of fifty millimeter.
Moreover, such devices incur significant disadvantages both in terms of aesthetic appearance, and in hygiene. In the first instance, the seat riser is above the region of the toilet bowl that is cleaned by the flush of water, and as a result can tend to become contaminated in use. Due in part to problems with maintaining cleanliness, it is common for users of a shared toilet who do not require the additional height, to remove the seat riser before using the toilet, necessitating frequent detachment and refitting of the device, resulting in material fatigue and eventual failure.
In view of the aforementioned limitations to existing devices, it is desirable to provide an alternative means for raising the height of a toilet bowl.